


Mamma mia, Now I really know

by MyDarkSideWearsPink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: ABBA is an endless source of inspiration, Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarkSideWearsPink/pseuds/MyDarkSideWearsPink
Summary: On the eve of his wedding, Harry sets on a quest to find his unknown father and reads his Mother's old diary. Issues ensue.The Harry Potter/Mamma Mia fusion nobody asked for.
Relationships: (past), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mamma mia, Now I really know

> _When I know the time is right for me_ _  
> I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_3rd august 1977.  
  
So, I did it. I freaking finally did it. It might have been the worst idea of my whole fucking filled-with-terrible ideas life but I here I am. I just called Marlene, she said I’ll regret it in 24 hours. I bet I’ll regret it in 12 hours top but hey, I’ll be long gone by then. Where? I don’t know. I’m in London right now, and it’s cool and stuff, but I’m not staying. It’s 4 in the morning, I’m in the bus, heading straight for the airport, and I’ll take the first plane of the morning, never mind where it’s going. I’m so excited I can’t sleep, so I bought this diary thing at the Cokeworth train station. Figured if I were to metaphorically start a new chapter of my life tonight, might as well write a new chapter literally too, eh? The problem is, I’ve no idea how to do that. What do people write in a diary? I had one before, but I used it all to draw while pretending to take notes in class. So, it’s all new to me. The diary, the plane. Oh, the running away to another country without telling a soul except my best friends, too. _

_  
_ _So, let’s start with the beginning. Hi, Diary. My name is Lily Donna Evans. I’m 17 years old, 6 months and 3 days I’m an orphan since last Christmas, and therefore legally under the custody of my charming elder sister Petunia and her even more charming husband Vermin Dursley or, as Da used to call him, the whale. Ironically, it was Da who died of diabetes and stuff and Vermin is still very much alive. Shut up, Lily. You swore you wouldn’t think of Da tonight. Aaaand now you’re crying all over your brand-new journal, well-done you stupid girl. Anyway. Lovely Petunia is expecting a baby whale and made it very clear that taking care of her rebellious teenage daughter was taking a toll on her delicate mental health and pale constitution, and threatened (well, she said it wasn’t a threat, but it still sounded pretty threatening to me, mind you) to send me to some terrible boarding school for troubled girls, away from all I ever knew and my two bffs, Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald. So, I left. I don’t want to be locked up in some stupid school, and she didn’t want me in her home anymore. This way, it’s a win-win. Now that I think of it, she threatened to send me two hours away from my friends and I counter-attacked by soon putting an ocean between them and I. Not your best move, Lily, but hey, I never said it was a good plan. It was just a plan. The only plan, really. My parents are dead (ugh, you’d think I’d get used to write it down after all this time?) and my sister hates me. I don’t know what I’m going to do with my life, but right now I only want to get away. See the world. Visit things. Learn stuff. London Airport is as good a place to start as any.  
  
I’m 18 in 6 months and I’m ready to start my life. I can see the airport by the bus window now, it’s time to close this diary. It’s freaking exciting. I’m fucking scared. I’m fucking happy. Let’s take a plane to nowhere and make terrible decisions. _

  
  
  
Harry closed the 20-year-old diary and caressed the leather-bound cover tenderly. For all the times he had read it, this particular passage, the very first one, was still his favourite. Reading the thoughts of his mother, written in a moment of excitation and fear both some decades sooner, he has never felt closer to her. Reading this passage, even if it had been written weeks before he even was conceived, he felt like the secret of his origins was near, very near. But even when young Lily Evans’ thoughts were open to him, there was still a huge part of her past, of his past, that remained resolutely secret to him. And that’s precisely what Harry, standing alone in the middle of a summer night, watching the moonlight as it shone down the warm sea he loved so, had promised to discover. With a resolute intake of breath, the young man walked to the mailbox and slid the three envelopes in the slot, each of them bearing the name of a stranger who might have the answers he was looking for.

Sirius Black. 

Remus Lupin. 

James Potter. 


End file.
